


She's Dead

by 1_dont_care



Category: The Last of Us, The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:22:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21630829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1_dont_care/pseuds/1_dont_care
Summary: Continuation of 'Admitting Love In Worse Moment' and 'Helping Hands'(Oh, and if there's a confusion when in this one-shot I write that Clem is dead, she's not, it's Ellie's like a point of view.)
Relationships: Clementine (Walking Dead)/Ellie (The Last of Us)
Kudos: 5





	She's Dead

Ellie didn't even realize when she reached Jackson, nothing tried to kill her, nothing worth mentioning happened on her way back, when she got to gates and they opened she just rode to stables left her horse there and started walking to hers, Joel's, Lee's and Clem's house, well, not Clem's anymore. When she reached her house, the emotions started to get to her, she started crying, but she was furious as well, not only on Seraphites but on herself too, she let Clem die, so she can escape. As soon as she walked inside the living room, Joel noticed she's crying, he just listened to music but paused it when Ellie went inside the living room. "What happened? Where's Clem?" Joel asks and Ellie doesn't answer she just walks to him and hugs him. "I let her die..." Ellie cries out with a weak voice, Joel returns Ellie's hug. "What do you mean?" Joel asks again and Ellie starts sobbing, something new. "We were going through Seraphites territory, they shot her in the stomach, and she told me to run... And I did." Ellie explains, she expects Joel to be disappointed in her, but that doesn't happen. "It's not your fault, she told you to run, she wanted it." Joel tries to comfort Ellie, but it ain't working. "I'll go to my room... If you could... You know... Tell Lee? I can't face him, not now." Ellie asks and feels Joel nod. "Sure, he went to get some food, I'll look for him and tell him before he reaches home, I don't want him to blame you." Joel agrees and lets go of Ellie and walks out, Ellie goes to her room. 

When Ellie reaches her room and closes the door behind her, she drops her jacket off and throws it somewhere in the room and lays on the bed and tries not to cry, but fails miserably, she hates herself, she thinks she's a goddamned coward that can't even fight for ones she loves, she should've stayed with her, even if Clem wouldn't make it she could say a goodbye before leaving her, and now she's dead, some of the bodies that were a victim of Seraphites were thrown into river and then found at dam, she can't help, but think in what state Clem's body will be, she will fight until her last breath, but even people like Clem has their limits.  
Joel walked out from the house and started looking around with hope he'll find Lee, he shouldn't be far, as he walked out from the house about twenty minutes ago. It wasn't long until Joel noticed Lee, he walked with a full bag of food probably. "Lee, we need to talk..." Joel says and stops Lee. "About?" Lee asks with worry in his voice, he sees the expression of Joel. "Ellie just came back from patrol... But Clem didn't, and she won't come back. Serapthites got her." Joel says and Lee shakes his head. "It can't be," Lee mutters under his breath he feels tears forming in his eyes. "Is Ellie sure?" Lee asks and Joel nods. "They were in Serpathites territory, Clem got shot in the stomach, and told Ellie to run, she came back like five minutes ago," Joel confirms and Lee hands him the bag and starts walking away. "Where are you goin'?" Joel asks and Lee stops and only turns his head. "To see if she's really dead and if she is, pick up her body," Lee explains and starts to walk again.

"OPEN THE GATES, WE HAVE A WOUNDED!"

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I know it's short, like really short, but the next (and last) part of it should be at least 2k words.


End file.
